lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
No More Smiling
No More Smiling is an upcoming short film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It will serve as the midterm project for his Media Arts II film class. The film is set in the distant future where happiness has been forbidden internationally, with the Anti-Happiness Commission upholding this ban. Scott started working on the project in January 2017, when his TA had students start pre-production early in the semester. Scott developed the film's concept in early February, while the script was completed shortly after. A promo trailer for the film was released on February 27, which announced the film and its release date as March 14, 2018. Premise In the distant future, happiness has been forbidden across the world, as people believe joy makes others feel disadvantaged. The Anti-Happiness Commission seeks to uphold this ban, and keep society secure. Cast *Gabe Sagherian as Adrian Romeli, an officer in the Anti-Happiness Commission who serves as the main character. He appeared in a promotional advertisement for the organization. *Michael Behrenshauser Michael Robinson, Luke Johnson, Kyle Carozzi and Jacob Huber are all set to make cameos in the film. Production Pre-Production The film began production in January 2018, when Scott's TA began talking about the project during their second class. The project follows the prompt of "how I see the world". The plan was for the film majors to work on their projects over the span of six weeks, to create a more "realistic" and fleshed out production schedule. Scott and many other students vocally disproved of this strategy, knowing it would be more practical to shoot the short film in a smaller timeframe rather than a month and a half. Scott contemplated the film's plot for two weeks, before developing the official concept on February 2. He began writing the script that day, and completed it that week. It has been undergoing revisions since then. An official trailer/promo for the film was filmed on February 25 and released on February 27. Normally, Scott doesn't release trailers for his short films, although Scott's TA required that they submit "dailies" - or some raw footage - that students recorded by February 28, so Scott opted to make a trailer. With the trailer's release came the announcement of the film, as well as its release date of March 14. Gabe Sagherian and Sean Larkin appeared in the trailer, while Austin Brinser was also present for filming. Due to Scott's actors having spring break at different times throughout the month, the cast for the film remains unconfirmed and could be changed up to the last second. Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Michael Behrenshauser and Dan Brusilovsky have all been approached to appear in the film. On March 7, Gabe Sagherian and Michael Behrenshauser were officially cast in the film, with Gabe set to play the main character, Adrian Romeli. Filming Filming officially began on March 2, 2018, with Michael Robinson, Kyle Carozzi and Jacob Huber shooting cameos for the film. Luke Johnson, an actor who goes to college with Scott, filmed a cameo as well; this was also his first project with Scott. The film's main cast members have yet to be cast, and the major filming dates have yet to be set. Trivia *This will be Scott's third college film project, following Thrill of the Hunt and The Downingtown Gates of Hell. *This was one of Scott's few short films (outside of The Creepy Guy in the Woods series) that received a trailer prior to its release, following Dr. Troubleshoot and Isarus. Scott usually releases short films without posting a trailer to keep them a surprise. Category:Short Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline